


Get All You Can Take

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gangbang, HYDRA Trash Compactor Challenge, M/M, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Public Use, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This might actually take the prize as the stupidest thing Bucky had ever done just because he couldn't let Steve go looking for trouble without following him right into it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get All You Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Gwyneth R for beta, to stoatsandwich for issuing the challenge and cheering on the results, and to feanorinleatherpants and Rubynye for encouragement along the way!
> 
> Written for the Hydra Trash Compactor Challenge prompt: _1930s back alley gangbang on skinny!Steve, Bucky interacts with him afterwards (after witnessing as much or as little of the proceedings as you see fit)._ I wrote the nice version, I swear.

Bucky kept his hands in his pockets, fingers stirring restlessly through the collection of quarters and dimes, while the eighth man finished with Steve. Steve had gotten pretty quiet while the last couple of guys took their turns; Bucky doubted he was getting any actual pleasure out of this at all anymore. By now it was only stubbornness keeping him from collapsing completely under the assault. 

Bucky leaned to the side a little, watching the last few hammering thrusts of that cock into the mess of Steve's ass, all stretched and red and wet with the last seven guys' loads. Steve's whole body shook with every blow, and as he watched the guy push home and shake as he came, Bucky thought he should probably call a halt after this one.

He could make another handful of dimes off the last few guys hanging around. He could push this all the way, until Steve ran out of even stubbornness and just fell apart. The guys still waiting were sad sacks, though, too timid to work their way up to the front of the line any sooner. They didn't deserve to be what pushed Steve to the breaking point. 

Bucky gave his best coolly quelling look to the guys still watching; one of them peeled off and slunk away without Bucky having to even say anything. Bucky figured he hadn't been planning to pony up for a fuck anyhow. That just left two, plus the guy still leaning over Steve, huffing and puffing as he came down. He wasn't gonna be any trouble now, and Bucky already had his money.

The guy on Steve moved, and Bucky watched him pull out, one more limp dick slipping from Steve's ass, come dripping after it. He could see the wet, red inside of Steve's hole gaping open a little, and he forced himself to look away. Bucky gave the guy a stone-faced nod as he pushed to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants.

One of the last two waiting stepped forward a little as the eighth one headed out of the alley. Bucky shook his head, stepping between him and Steve. "Shop's closed, pal."

The one who'd been making to step up deflated at that and followed number eight, but the last one lingered. He still didn't come closer, and Bucky risked taking a look down at Steve. He hadn't relaxed at all, still holding himself up on all fours--maybe he knew there was still a possible customer waiting, maybe he was just showing resolve as much in Bucky's direction as anyone else's. Steve could be alone in a room with no one to impress but himself and he'd still find something to be stubborn about until it killed him. 

"I'll pay a full dollar," the man still lingering offered. He wasn't speaking loudly, but his voice carried in the silence of Steve not being fucked right now. "Same as the fella who went first."

Bucky looked him over. The bulge of his cock was visible through his pants, though he hadn't gone so far as to take it out already, which some of the guys in the middle of the line had. He didn't look like he was big enough to give Steve any trouble now, and Steve wasn't--Bucky glanced down again, checking--wasn't really bleeding or anything. He wasn't really _hurt_ , even if this wasn't fun anymore. Fun wasn't the point of this. 

Bucky stepped back to stand by Steve's head, giving the last man a stern look to indicate that he hadn't agreed to anything just yet. Bucky didn't bother saying anything to Steve, just got a grip on his sweaty hair and tugged his head up so Bucky could see his face.

Steve was flushed fever red, and his blue eyes were that same kind of glassy, but he met Bucky's gaze promptly, blinking up at him. 

"Whaddya think?" Bucky said gruffly. "This fella's gonna make it worth my while to let him have you, you gonna beg me to stop him?"

Steve's gaze sharpened at that, enough that Bucky was sure Steve was really _there_. That made his decision for him even before Steve pursed his red, bitten lips and spat in the general direction of Bucky's shoe. 

Bucky snorted and let go of Steve's hair; he didn't drop his head when Bucky released him, because of course he wouldn't. Bucky tapped his knuckles against Steve's cheek in a quick double-rap, the same way he'd knocked on Mrs. Rogers' door or Steve's window when they were kids. "You're gonna be like that, I'll let him have you for a nickel."

Bucky took his hand away from Steve's cheek before he could give in to the temptation to keep touching him, stepped clear of him and beckoned the last one forward. The stranger reached into his pocket, and Bucky gave him a skeptical look. Bucky would say what he wanted to Steve; this guy wasn't actually getting Steve's ass for a nickel after Bucky had told him once to scram. He didn't argue, though, just handed over the dollar like he'd offered. Bucky nodded judiciously and pocketed it, tucking his hands back in while he was at it. 

The fella knelt down on the rag Bucky had dropped there to protect the knees of his customers' pants, and only unzipped when he was right there between Steve's skinny, shaky thighs. Bucky kept a sharp eye on him, but his cock wasn't any bigger than it had looked, and he didn't do anything vicious, just stuck his fingers into Steve a little--which made Steve jerk and twitch and let out a sharp breath like a tightly compressed sigh--before he fed in his cock. 

It was pretty much like the others after that, another mostly-dressed stranger fucking Steve's bony ass. Steve was shaking a little more under this one, but he kept his head up, deliberately, defiantly, so Bucky could see him biting down on his lower lip when he stepped back to take a look. He saw blood welling up against the whiteness of Steve's teeth, and he was glad that this was the very last one. He hadn't wanted Steve to get really hurt, but a little blood spilled would leave Steve in no doubt about what had happened tonight.

The guy started up a rhythmic grunting that blended in with the slap of his hips and balls against Steve's ass, the wet messy squelch of every thrust to complete the song of Steve getting fucked for the ninth time in a row. Bucky hummed absently along with it, watching blood drip down Steve's chin, hands in his pockets stirring coins. 

He'd take Steve out for a nice meal on this, when he could sit down again. Next week, maybe.

The last one finished while Bucky was watching the shake in Steve's arms the way a trainer would watch his horse in the last quarter of a race, wondering if it was going to go lame before it reached the finish line. Steve stuck it out, though, holding himself up through the last hard thrusts, though Bucky could see how they rattled his whole body. Steve's only concession was to let out a little grunt right at the end, lost to the ears of the man fucking him, but not to Bucky. It was only the third or fourth sound Steve had made since this started.

The ninth guy stayed kneeling upright, his hands clutching Steve's hips. Bucky glared down at those hands until they let go in a sudden sharp movement that made Bucky glance up at the guy's face. He was looking away from Bucky, but Bucky guessed he'd seen the glare. He was obeying it, though, easing out of Steve in another sticky wash of come. The fingermarks stood red on Steve's hips, joining a scattering of others already darkening to purple bruises on Steve's pale skin. He'd be spotted as a leopard for days. 

The guy straightened up, got his clothes back in order, and walked out of the alley without another word. Bucky watched him until he was around the corner and gone. When it was just him and Steve in the alley, he crouched down at Steve's side, smoothing Steve's sweat-soaked shirt down where it had been rucked up to his armpits. 

"They're gone, Stevie," Bucky said, making his voice gentle for the first time all night, but carefully not saying _it's over,_ or _you're done._ Steve had wanted Bucky to decide when he was finished, after all, and Bucky hadn't quite decided yet. "Can you get up?"

Steve nodded, but he let his head hang for a few seconds while he gathered the strength to actually try it. When he did move, he eased back onto his knees first, lifting his hand to wipe the blood from his chin--but his hand wasn't much better, scraped raw all across the heel and bloody at the knuckles. He'd been bracing himself on his clenched fists. Steve didn't know any other way to get through things but with his fists out, so Bucky supposed that wasn't any kind of surprise. 

Standing over him, Bucky wanted for a moment to take his dick out and tell Steve to suck it for him right now, bloodied lip and all. Steve would, Bucky thought, after everything Bucky had done for him tonight. Wouldn't even argue, though he'd probably make a face, mostly for show. He wouldn't say that it hurt, though. He'd take that as a given, open those red lips for Bucky and let him in, and at the end of it there would be come-- _Bucky's_ come, not some stranger's, Steve would never do that for a stranger--and blood both dripping down Steve's chin. 

Bucky's dick ached with the thought of it, but he glanced around the alley again and shook the fantasy off. Not here. Not like this. Not yet.

He reached into his jacket instead, pulling out the folded wad of paper towels he'd swiped from his Ma's kitchen--he and Steve had regular kitchen towels, but his Ma had the latest and greatest sanitary inventions, and didn't mind Bucky helping himself when he visited. He peeled one off to give to Steve. Steve dabbed carefully at his bloody hand with his other bloody hand and a paper towel, and Bucky moved around behind him, separating out another towel.

Steve twitched and said, "I can do that, Buck."

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "With those hands? I made enough money off you tonight, I can get my hands dirty." 

He wiped up a trickling line of come that had nearly reached Steve's knee, gently dragging the towel all the way up Steve's shuddering thigh. His hole hadn't closed up yet, though Bucky could see the muscle of it fluttering and twitching. Steve was all red and wet there, the ring of it swollen a little. Bucky wanted to dip his fingers in like that last guy had, but he just wiped up what he could. 

"Oughta plug you up with these," Bucky muttered as Steve swayed on his knees. Steve looked over his shoulder and Bucky shot him a wicked smile. "You're gonna leak."

Steve's red face couldn't get any redder, but he ducked his head.

"Hey," Bucky said, resting one hand one Steve's hip, carefully light. "I saw all of that go into you, Stevie, I think I can handle it coming back out."

He crumpled up the filthy paper towel and tossed it away, where it belonged. He'd rather have it all out of Steve, no trace of those men left in him now that Steve had gotten what he wanted. But there was still the evidence of them in Steve's used ass, the bruises rising over his hips. Bucky traced his fingers lightly over the marks and Steve shuddered.

Bucky made himself stand, offering his arm to Steve. "Come on, rest of the way up."

Steve braced his wrist against Bucky's arm, not getting blood from his hands on Bucky's jacket, and levered himself up to his feet. He made a face as he stood, and Bucky glanced between his legs and saw more come slipping out of him. He reached for another paper towel, but Steve snatched it from his hand this time, reaching behind himself to wipe roughly at the mess. 

Once Steve had tossed away the dirty paper towel and seemed steady on his feet, Bucky turned away to pick up Steve's oldest pair of pants, folded out of the way on the ground. Steve's knees were scraped bloody, too, and there was no way he wouldn't make an unholy mess of his pants once he had them on. They'd been close enough to being cut up for rags anyhow, he could probably convince Steve not to try to salvage them.

Bucky shook them out and helped Steve step into them, shoes still on so his feet, at least, hadn't gotten scraped raw. Bucky zipped and buttoned the pants for Steve and kept his fingers tucked into the waistband--they hung loose on Steve's hips, luckily, or they'd hurt more. As it was Steve was wincing, though that could be from the effort of standing, or more come leaking out of him as he moved around. 

"Hey," Bucky said, just to make Steve tilt his chin up, and then Bucky ducked his head and gave Steve a kiss, gentle on his battered mouth. It was just the lightest touch, just to remember that this was how they really were, not the show they'd been putting on for strangers. 

Steve relaxed into it slightly, and Bucky knew Steve was thinking it was all over, that he didn't have to hold himself up quite so fiercely anymore. Bucky could feel a little bad about that, except that this had all been Steve's idea in the first place, most especially including the part where Bucky just stood by and watched one guy after another fuck Steve here in this dirty alley.

So Steve was going to get what was coming to him--every last inch of what he'd asked for. Bucky planned on getting him home safe and sound before they got to that, though. He brushed one more kiss across Steve's mouth and licked the taste of blood from his own lips, still close enough for his tongue to brush against Steve's. 

Taking a step back wasn't the hardest thing Bucky had done all night, but it was hard enough. Still, he managed. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Steve nodded, pivoting unsteadily to follow him. Bucky kept his stride even shorter than he usually did when he was with Steve--asthma short, pneumonia short, even though Steve had been breathing fine this year and had maybe finally grown out of all that. Steve was limping, weaving a little, moving like he was three sheets to the wind when he'd only had one shot of whiskey for courage back at the start.

Bucky didn't say anything, or try to help, until Steve actually stumbled. Bucky reached out, more letting Steve catch himself on Bucky's arm than actually trying to grab him. Bucky had gotten the hang of helping exactly as much as Steve would let him a long time ago, because Steve was forever getting out of bed before anyone but Steve thought he could. This wasn't much different, except that Steve had done all of this to himself this time--well, Steve and those nine guys in the alley. And Bucky had done his share, God help him, and had the cash in his pockets to prove it.

This might actually take the prize as the stupidest thing Bucky had ever done just because he couldn't let Steve go looking for trouble without following him right into it.

Steve didn't push Bucky's arm away after he was steady on his feet again, and didn't argue when Bucky curled that arm around him to keep him close as they started walking again. It felt like the first time Steve had ever let him near, finally being allowed to take a little of Steve's weight after all that time just standing by and watching and acting like he didn't give a damn. Bucky felt the same little thrill, strangely sweet after the rest of this night, at being allowed to have his arm around Steve. Funny how it could be like that tonight, after everything else and when Bucky was still planning more, but Steve was all Bucky had ever wanted, bloody knuckles and all.

They were only a few blocks from home when Steve's shoulders shook, and Bucky looked over to see him suppressing a smile as he licked at his bloody lip.

"What?" Bucky asked, squeezing Steve tight enough to be as annoying as an elbow or a shove without any danger of actually knocking him down. 

Steve shouldered against Bucky's grip but answered readily enough, shaking his head. The fading flush of his cheeks brightened again as he muttered, "I can't believe you actually took money."

Bucky snorted and shook his head. He didn't say out loud, _I wasn't letting anybody touch you for nothing_ , not here in their own neighborhood. Anybody who might overhear them probably didn't even know stuff like that back alley ever happened, let alone that Steve and Bucky--those good boys rooming together to save on rent--had been in the middle of it tonight.

Bucky let Steve climb about half the first flight of stairs, one slow and wincing step at a time, and then he decided this was a special occasion and scooped him up. Steve let out a tiny, furious grunt and thumped Bucky with an elbow, but he wouldn't make enough of a fuss to actually get away from Bucky, because it would just bring all the neighbors out to see what was going on. Steve knew better than that, at least.

Steve did squirm free as soon as Bucky was on their landing, and Bucky let him totter to their door. He followed slowly enough that Steve had had time to pat his pockets--smudging those pants with more blood--and realize he didn't have a key.

Bucky pressed up against Steve's back, reaching around him to let them in, and Steve slipped inside as soon as Bucky got the door open, pulling away again. Steve went straight for the sink, turning on the tap and plunging his hands under the cold water. Bucky got his own shoes and jacket off, checking for bloodstains. It looked like Steve had managed to miss him, and Bucky couldn't be bothered to look more closely right now. He hung his jacket over a chair so he wouldn't forget to examine it again in daylight and got out of his boots, then walked over to the sink.

Steve's hands were a mess of red-tinged lather from the carbolic soap, which made it hard to tell how much his palms and knuckles were still bleeding. The sharp tar smell of it cut across the copper tang of blood. Steve rinsed his hands clean and showed them to Bucky, and the damage wasn't too bad: blood welled up freshly from a few deeper scratches on the heels of his hands, but the rest was just scraped pink, and his knuckles were about the same, except one that was missing a chunk of skin where Bucky thought an old scab had gotten torn away.

"Let me bandage 'em?" Bucky asked, and Steve shrugged acquiescence and stayed there, leaning against the sink, while Bucky taped gauze over a couple of his knuckles and wrapped the base of his right hand. The scratches on the left had already stopped bleeding while Bucky was doing the rest, so he left them alone. 

"You got blood on your shirt," Bucky pointed out. "Better soak it."

Steve nodded, running more water into the sink, and Bucky lit a burner for the kettle and then knelt without asking Steve's permission and untied his shoes for him. Steve huffed but didn't kick him away, letting Bucky take his shoes and put them by the door. When Bucky came back Steve's shirt was already in the sink and Steve was undoing his pants. He dropped them right there, kicking them off and toeing out of his socks while Bucky tapped his fingers against the side of the kettle, testing the temperature. He didn't have the patience to get it actually hot, but he at least wanted to take the chill off the wash water before he tried to really clean Steve up. Bucky grabbed Steve's pants and socks and took them away before Steve could argue about what he should do with them, tossed the socks in the hamper and kicked the pants under the bed.

"Let's see your knees," Bucky said when he came back, and Steve still didn't argue. He turned to stand with his back to the sink--not resting his ass against it, Bucky noted, not at all surprised. Bucky wet a cloth from the tap for Steve's knees, rinsing away the half-dried blood and grime on the first few passes.

"Soap," Steve prompted, when Bucky had gotten them wiped mostly clean, and Bucky sighed but stood and lathered the cloth with carbolic--it stung _his_ hands a little and they weren't even ripped raw like Steve's. Bucky supposed he'd hardly notice the sting on his knees after all the other punishment he'd taken tonight, but of course Steve insisted.

Bucky carefully washed his knees with the soapy cloth, rinsed it out and wiped them clean again. They were hardly bleeding at all by the time he'd blotted them dry, and he looked up at Steve--up past his soft dick, up his whole skinny body drooping with exhaustion--to his heavy-lidded eyes. 

"Go lie down," Bucky directed, his voice even despite the need that flooded him at the sight of Steve so battered and vulnerable and all his again, so obviously thinking it was all over now that they were home. "I'll finish cleaning you up in bed."

Steve shifted his weight from foot to foot--not arguing, but hesitating, and Bucky stood up and gave him a little push. "We've done worse things to the sheets, Steve. Go on."

Steve shook his head, but he went, leaving Bucky to strip off his own shirt and socks; he considered taking his pants off, but settled for palming his cock through them, deciding it was better not to walk into the room swinging wood all over the place. He'd get to that. 

For now, he turned the stove off and poured warm water from the kettle into a bowl. He brought that and a cloth into the bedroom, where Steve was lying primly on his side, so he wouldn't bleed on the sheets or spill come on them either. The bruises on his left hip showed like smudges of dirt on his pale skin, and he was lying on a matched set on the other side. 

Bucky shook his head as he came in. "On your back, Steve, let me see."

Steve bit his lip again, flinched from where it was already cut and let it go. He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs and drawing them up, and Bucky sat down on the bed between them, pressing on the back of one of Steve's thighs to really expose his ass. It was just as red as it had looked back in the alley, still shining wet and twitching a little, swollen and not quite closed up even now. There was come half-dried on the insides of Steve's thighs, and Bucky cleaned that up first. 

Steve made a startled-pleased sound at the touch of the warm wet cloth, and Bucky looked up to see Steve watching him. He didn't really think, just leaned forward between Steve's legs. Steve pushed himself up to meet Bucky bending down, and they kissed again, softly but warmly. Bucky kept it light, trying not to set Steve's lip bleeding again, but he needed Steve to know he was home now, back with Bucky and safe. 

When Steve slumped back to the bed Bucky returned to what he'd been doing, and found a fresh trickle of come had dripped out of Steve while they were kissing. He wiped it up with the cloth, running it right over Steve's hole, which made Steve twitch and hiss a little. 

Bucky rinsed the cloth in the bowl, wrung it out, and then pressed it to Steve's hole again. Steve squirmed at the touch, but Bucky kept it pressed there as he asked, "So, Stevie, did you get what you wanted?"

Steve exhaled, melting a little into the bed, and he let one leg come down, his knee resting against Bucky's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Steve said, sounding a little dreamy. "Yeah, it was so--it was so much, Buck. It was like there was nothing else in the world and it was so--even when it didn't feel good anymore I still couldn't do anything but feel. And I took it, all of it."

"You did," Bucky murmured, dropping the wet cloth back into the bowl of water, and leaning over to set the bowl out of the way on the floor. When he sat up again Steve still had his legs up and spread, like he'd forgotten he was exposing himself, or--Bucky could imagine anyway--like an invitation. 

Bucky took it, setting his fingers lightly just above Steve's hole, not touching that abused ring yet but not far off, either. Steve opened his eyes, looking at Bucky through his eyelashes, eyebrows drawn down a little.

"I was real proud of you," Bucky said softly, because he was always proud of Steve, even when he was running headfirst at walls he'd set up for himself. "You said--you said you wanted it to be more than you wanted. Right?"

Steve nodded. "Even after I wasn't hard anymore, even after--yeah. It was."

"You also," Bucky said, watching Steve's face intently while he dragged his fingers down to Steve's open, unresisting hole and finally dipped two inside, just the tips, "said you wanted me to be the one to tell you when it was over."

Steve's eyes flashed wide, very blue and very shocked for an instant before they sank half-closed again, and the blue darkened with hungry black. 

"Buck," Steve said. He sounded a little disbelieving, a little pleading, but it wasn't _no_ and it wasn't _stop_.

"Did I tell you it was over?" Bucky asked, dragging his fingers around Steve's rim, the flesh so hot and soft, so yielding to the lightest touch of his fingers. 

Steve shook his head. 

"You're not done just yet, Rogers," Bucky said, and then he stood up and walked to the little night table, watching the way Steve's eyes followed the tented front of his pants as he came closer. Bucky emptied his pockets onto the nightstand, setting down the two crumpled dollar bills and then neatly stacking the other coins, watching Steve's eyes, watching Steve's cheeks stain red. There was no sound but the click of metal against metal, and then the sound of Bucky unbuckling his belt, taking down his zipper, and the thump of his pants hitting the floor. 

Bucky took his dick in hand, giving himself a few slow pulls and watching Steve watch, until Steve's eyes darted up to meet his. He was still lying there just the same way, his legs open for Bucky. His teeth were worrying gingerly at his lower lip, but he was going to be bleeding all over again in a few more seconds. 

"Buck," he said, uncertainly, like maybe he wanted to protest, or talk about this.

"You gonna ask me to be gentle with you?" Bucky asked, letting his voice go a little rough, and from the slight widening of Steve's eyes he thought Steve knew that the roughness wasn't any kind of act this time. 

"No, I just--I'm a mess," Steve said softly, pleading a little but still not asking Bucky not to do this. 

"You think I don't know that?" Bucky asked, and he got back on the bed, kneeling between Steve's legs, stroking his dick right over Steve's exposed hole. "You think I didn't see every drop of spit and come that went into you tonight? Better than you did, pal--all those fucking strangers, you didn't have to look them in the eye. _I_ did."

"Buck," Steve said again, sounding almost apologetic this time, and Bucky shook his head sharply. 

"Don't tell me you're sorry," Bucky said. "I don't want you to be sorry. But you're going to get what you asked for. More than you wanted, and I say when. Right?"

Steve's eyes shivered closed, and Steve whispered, "Right."

"Look at me," Bucky said sharply, because Steve hadn't seen any of those strangers, but he was going to see Bucky. 

Steve opened his eyes obediently.

"You're mine," Bucky said, leaning in, keeping his eyes on Steve as he lined his dick up with Steve's hole. He knew the angles of their bodies well enough to do it blind. "You were always mine tonight, through all of that. I only let them borrow you, and they had to pay, but you came home with me. You're _mine_."

"Yours," Steve agreed, the word breaking a little at the touch of Bucky's cockhead against his hole, so soft and hot. 

"They only opened you up for me," Bucky insisted. "They only got you all wet and worn out for me. And now I'm gonna give you what you really wanted," and Bucky pushed into him. Steve's head went back and his whole body arched at the intrusion as Bucky's cock slid home inside him, slipping easily into him where he was still all hot and wet. 

"Look at me," Bucky whispered, buried all the way in Steve and holding still, waiting. 

Steve looked through barely-open eyes, fever bright, his red mouth open like he couldn't get any air.

"Is it too much?" Bucky whispered. "Am I hurting you?"

Steve nodded.

Bucky jabbed forward a little, fiercely, shocking a little cry from Steve's throat, and Bucky said, "Good."

"Good," Steve agreed, sounding completely dazed. "Bucky, please."

"Don't say please," Bucky corrected, leaning down to brace his arms on either side of Steve's shoulders, rolling his hips and then pulling out to thrust back in, slowly, so he could feel the loose grip of Steve's hole sliding over every inch of his dick. "Say thank you."

Steve panted a couple of open-mouthed breaths while Bucky watched his tongue try to find the shape of those words. Bucky didn't help him any, still fucking him slow and steady and relentless. But eventually Steve got there.

"Thank you, Buck."

"You're welcome, baby," Bucky muttered, giving a sharp jerk of his hips that slammed his cock in all the way, his balls slapping hard against Steve's ass. Steve let out a little whining noise that went straight to Bucky's cock. Only Bucky got to hear that; only Bucky got to do this without Steve being brave through it. Only Bucky got to see Steve give himself up like this. Steve would never have admitted to anyone else that they were hurting him, not if they'd torn him open and fucked him bloody. Only Bucky got Steve like this.

Bucky had to kiss him again, as softly as he could manage with his cock sliding so deep into Steve. All those other guys had eased the way for him--and given him this, too, given him Steve all melting and broken open, and maybe Bucky didn't mind the alley so much, when it led to this.

Bucky tasted blood on his lips and pulled away regretfully, kissing along Steve's jaw instead, pressing his mouth to the pounding pulse in his bared throat. His hips wanted to catch that rhythm, fucking Steve faster and harder, and the breathy noises escaping Steve became a constant stream of sound.

Bucky shifted his weight to his left arm, reaching down between them with his right hand to find Steve's dick. Steve's noises pitched higher as Bucky started stroking him, and Bucky whispered, "You're going to come for me, aren't you, Stevie? You came for those fucking strangers who didn't even touch you, you can come for me."

Steve shook his head a little, but his dick was firming up with every stroke.

"Yes," Bucky said, slowing his own thrusts, pulling almost all the way out to tease Steve's hole with the head of his cock and nudging at the sweet spot just inside while he rubbed his thumb along the crown of Steve's dick. "You will. For me, you will. Won't you, baby?"

"Fuck," Steve gasped. "Fuck, I don't know if--" Bucky pushed all the way back into him in a smooth glide, and Steve's breath hitched and he gave up on answering. 

Bucky didn't need him to anyway. There was only one answer he was going to accept, and Steve wasn't going to give it to him in words. Bucky kept his own pace slow, pulling almost all the way out and then pushing all the way back in, grinding hard against Steve's ass when he was all the way in. His hand kept working Steve's dick, using every little trick he knew. 

When he stopped--just long enough to spit in his palm--Steve whined and tried to arch up under him, and Bucky laughed a little. "I knew you needed more."

"Buck," Steve managed, as Bucky rubbed his palm against the head of Steve's dick, getting him nice and wet. "Oh God, Buck, Bucky, I--" the rest was just a groan as Bucky got a good tight grip on him, jerking him off fast and fucking him in time to it. 

"I gotta," Steve moaned, sounding like he was lost in a fever. He'd said that was what he wanted, to be lost in sex, lost in his body and other people's bodies, and now he was, with Bucky. "I gotta, I'm gonna--"

"That's right," Bucky coaxed. "Come on, let it go."

Steve groaned and jerked under Bucky, trying to fuck up into his fist but hardly able to move between Bucky's hand and Bucky's cock. He bit down hard on his lip again and went silent as he came, his ass clenching so sweetly on Bucky's dick, his cock just dribbling out a little come--he'd gone off twice in the alley, so it was no surprise he didn't have much left to shoot.

Bucky fucked him through it, though he could feel himself getting so close it almost hurt. Not anything like it felt for Steve, though. There was blood trickling from his mouth again, and he opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky, an edge of wildness cutting through the haze. 

"I can't," he moaned, as Bucky kept fucking him, harder now that he could let himself finish. "I can't, Buck, I can't, I can't."

"You can," Bucky managed, breathless and half lost himself. "All you have to do is let me, just--let me--"

Steve's face crumpled a little, and Bucky could see that it was hurting, that it was too much. Steve was squirming on his cock, little involuntary movements that only drove Bucky closer to the edge.

"I know, I know," Bucky whispered, even as he wanted it to last forever, Steve all his like this, pushed over the edge and surrendering for him. "Almost."

Bucky let his own head hang, braced himself on both hands as he gave Steve a few last thrusts, Steve's ass still twitching and clenching around his cock, before he finally lost it, coming buried inside him. 

He stayed there, panting against Steve's throat, until he felt Steve squirm again--it felt too intense on his cock, and he was suddenly guiltily aware that it had to be a hundred times worse on Steve's ass. He pulled out gently, kneeling up again between Steve's legs. Steve hardly twitched. 

His ass looked even more of a mess, and Bucky couldn't help touching again, swiping his fingers through his own come leaking out of Steve and pushing it back inside. Steve's breath caught at that, and Bucky winced and took his hand away.

"You're done now, Stevie," Bucky said softly. "All done. You were amazing, you know that?"

Steve's eyes opened to slits and he smiled a little, bloody-mouthed and so perfectly Steve, wrecked and worn out and still happy to see Bucky. "Thanks."

"Want me to clean you up?" Bucky asked. "Again?"

Steve wrinkled his nose and shook his head, swiping the blood off his chin with the gauze on his right hand. "Just c'mere."

Bucky obeyed, suddenly feeling exhausted, like the whole night had just hit him all at once--Jesus Christ, he'd taken Steve out to an alley and let strangers pay to fuck him. He leaned across Steve to turn out the lamp and then lay down beside him, letting Steve roll over onto him, pillowing his head on Bucky's shoulder and tilting his hips until his dick wasn't pressed against Bucky and his ass wasn't pressed against anything.

Bucky ducked his head, pressing a kiss to Steve's forehead, and Steve's hand moved in a vague reply, petting Bucky's shoulder.

"Have to think of something good to do with the money," Bucky murmured. "You're gonna need some new pants."

Steve nuzzled against Bucky's chest and muttered direly, "New sheets."

Bucky was too tired to keep his eyes open, but not too tired to laugh.


End file.
